Street Wars
by Magic Pyro Anabeil
Summary: [FE7] Two rival gangs in the streets of Sacae have sworn to tear each other apart... and they will, one way or the other. Yaoi, Yuri, RomanceActionAdventure. Pairings and warnings inside.


**Street Wars- Chapter 1**

**Description:** FE7 Two rival gangs in the streets of Sacae have sworn to tear each other apart… and they will, one way or the other. Yaoi, Yuri, Romance/Action/Adventure. Pairings and warnings inside.

**Pairings**: KS, LF, RL, RW, HE, JN, MG, LH, slight CE.

**Rating**: T, for everything below.

**Warnings**: Yaoi, Yaoi, Yaoi, and Yuri! This is you warning; any flames will be used to toast marshmallows for Wil. Violence, gangs, Erm… slash… attempt at rape… and… yeah. .. Just about anything and everything there can be a warning about, it's in here. Except for lemons. I don't write those. (I can't write those! xD I'm far too much of a coward!) There's also gang stuff in here, but it's different from the normal type of gangs… this is more like a family-sort-of-thing. Except none of them are related. 0.o It's weird. Just go with it.

Anyway.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The dirty streets of Sacae were quiet. The roadways were empty. It was dark outside, so dark that it almost seemed to press into you, and the silence was almost deafening.

A light could be seen through a window here and there in the high-rising apartments and office buildings around the city. Not a creature dared to stray in those dusty streets, not even an abandoned cat or dog. Even they very well knew that this area was out-of-bounds. It was dangerous ground.

The dark city was nearly silent, a rare occurrence in this part of town. But that wasn't to be for long.

A shadow stirred, and a sharp hiss could be heard. A faint mumble was the only reply.

Suddenly, a yell shattered the silence, followed by a dozen more. Curses were shouted, and loud voices echoed around the once-silent alleyway.

A dozen or more figures jumped out of the shadows, dashing toward each other. More shouts could be heard, their voices echoing around the alley, forming a random, jumbled chorus.

Steel met steel in a loud clang, and the sounds of fistfights rang throughout the area.

Upon hearing the shouts, a second group emerged from the shadows, joining the fight. A skinny brown-haired teenager jumped into the fight, quickly backing a green-haired man wearing a bandana.

A redhead raced into the fight, wielding a knife. There was no doubt by the look in his eyes that he could, and would, use it. He had a commanding air about him, and he shouted at one of his comrades. They nodded in reply, and dashed off to another area of the battle.

A sandy-haired man yelled something from the middle of the battle. He had a silver knife in each hand, and was dodging easily from every attack thrown at him.

A young teen with long green hair in a braid shouted a reply. The sandy-haired man nodded, and delivered another slash at his opponent.

A cry of pain was heard as a steel blade tore through muscle. The green-haired man slumped to the ground, clutching his stomach.

A gunshot was heard, and the fight instantly stopped. Curses and shouts were heard from one side as they saw who fired the shot.

A brown-haired teen standing near the fallen man was holding up a silver gun. His eyes were cold and set, and there was no doubt that he would fire again if he needed to.

Shouts carried across the alley, and most of the fighters ran and disappeared into the shadows. Those who were left shakily picked themselves up, and turned to their companions.

A blue-haired man stepped over to the brunette, and clapped him on the shoulder. "Nice job there, Wil… I thought we were done for sure."

Wil shrugged. "Thanks, Hector… I mean, I usually don't like to use the gun, because it gives me an unfair advantage, but…" He shrugged again, and motioned towards the green-haired man, who was getting up. "Rath was hurt, and… I couldn't think of anything else to do at the time…"

A slender, green-haired woman laughed from a few feet away. "Wil's been known to stop fights like that, Hector… you should be used to that by now. He has an excellent shot."

Wil grinned, and shrugged. "Thanks, Lyn… I'm just glad that I didn't actually have to shoot anyone. I always just fire and they scatter…"

"True." Lyn grinned. "Even those in the Fang know about your sharpshooter skills. They flee on sight."

Lyn turned around, and glanced around at her comrades. "Anyone other than Rath hurt? Good." She turned to Rath. "Serra's got some medicine back home… we should get there as soon as possible. Matthew, Guy… let's go."

The sandy-haired man and the long-haired teen pushed themselves off the dusty street.

As the rest of the group helped each other up, and Wil supported Rath on his shoulder, they slowly made their way back home.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Their "Home", as they called it, was a large empty apartment.

As soon as the group stepped through the door, they were greeted by a high-pitched squeal. "Ooooooh, I'm so glad you're all okay! I'll go get Kent and Sain; they've been waiting for you guys…" Short green hair bobbed past the group as a small girl dashed away.

"That brat talks a million miles a minute…" Hector grumbled.

Eliwood rolled his eyes, but remained silent as he stepped through the door and into their house. A pair of couches sat in the darkened room. Eliwood stepped over to the light switch, and flicked it on. Matthew and Guy hurried off to their rooms, but everyone else remained in the doorway.

A purple head stuck its way through the door, and a male voice rang through. "You're home? Good, good; I've been working on making dinner…"

"Ah… Canas, you… really didn't have to…" Eliwood said, grinning. Hector was frowning, remembering the last time Canas had made dinner. It wasn't pretty.

"Don't worry, Eliwood… I used the cook book this time!" Canas chirped, smiling brilliantly from the doorframe. He poked his head back through as two men walked through the door.

"I'm serious, Sain, if you pull that one more time…" The taller redheaded man growled.

"No worries, Kent! I mean, she didn't slap me _that_ hard…" Sain winked at his companion.

Kent let out a sigh as he pushed his companion the rest of the way through the doorframe. "Anyways, Sain, the rest of 'em are home… Go busy yourself with something."

Kent stepped back through the door, and disappeared into the kitchen.

Sain sighed. "Honestly… You'd think a stick was up his—"

"Sain!" Eliwood interrupted, cutting off the brunette's comment.

"Ah! Eliwood! I didn't see you there. Sorry about that." Sain flashed a smile at him. "So, no deaths during the fight, I assume?"

Eliwood grinned back. "Nope. We all came back in one piece, thanks to Wil."

Sain directed his grin at Wil. "Another show of the gun, then? What, did Rath get hurt again?"

Wil blushed, and Rath just nodded.

"Got me in the gut." He said simply.

"Anyway," Wil interrupted, "Rath, I should get you over to Serra. She can bandage you up. Sain, we'll see you later." Wil supported the taller man through a door and into a darkened hallway, and were gone.

Sain nodded, and directed his gaze at Hector. "So, anyways, Kent and I were thinking about heading out to Wallace's tonight."

Hector nodded. "Then we're coming, too."

Sain snickered. "Aw, come on; it's not like we're going to get into another fight at the bar… all we're doing is getting a drink… or two…"

Hector frowned. "Sain, you've been known to get into fights at Wallace's bar."

Kent poked his head through the doorframe. "Yes, but it's because he's always too drunk to tell a man from a woman."

Sain stuck his tongue out at Kent. "Eavesdropping is not a good habit, Kent. And besides…" he shivered. "He really did look like a girl…"

"Who looks like a girl?" A voice sounded from the living room.

"Don't worry, Lucius; for once, we weren't talking about you." He called back. He grinned as the sound of an indignant squeak carried into the room.

Hector cleared his throat, bringing the attention back to him. "Sain, if you and Kent are going out tonight, then we're going, too. End of story."

Sain flinched. "You make it sound like a date."

Hector grinned. "How do we know it isn't?"

"You don't." Sain grinned as he heard Kent choke.

"Anyway," Lyn cleared her throat from the back of the group. "I have to be going… I might come with you guys to Wallace's tonight…"

She pushed past Eliwood and Hector, and strode through a doorway next to the kitchen.

Sain sighed. "Is it just me, or does she seem distracted lately?"

Eliwood nodded. "Yeah… she's still concerned about her friend… what was her name… Florina?"

Hector nodded his head in response. "Yeah. She just got wind that the Fang might have caught someone that looks a lot like her friend a few days ago… I think she wants to go to the bar to see if she can hear more about it."

Sain nodded. "Yeah… that's sad, about her friend."

Hector nodded gravely. "Such is the life of the Legions."

Sain shook his head, and said, "Anyway… if we're going to get down to Wallace's any time during this decade or two, we should probably get going."

Hector sighed, and shouted, "All right, let's get out of here." Hector poked his head through the kitchen door.

"Hey, Canas? We're going down to Wallace's. We'll be back in a while. Can you tell Wil and Rath?"

The cheery, violet-haired man nodded. "Sure! I guess I'll cook for whoever's left, then."

"I don't envy them," Hector grumbled as he returned to the group. He beckoned to them. "Let's go."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wallace's was a busy place. It was packed with people wearing all colors and manners of clothing. It was a big meeting place for a lot of the local gangs, but some of the folks in there were just ordinary people wanting a drink after a long day.

Lyn walked-up to the bar, and greeted Wallace, the bartender. He was a large, bald man, but as friendly as they come.

"How can I help you, Lyn?" Wallace asked, smiling merrily.

Lyn returned his smile, and answered, "Five beers, please, and whatever information you've got."

Wallace ducked behind the counter to pull five bottles out, and pushed them toward Lyn. "I've got more news on your friend, Lyn." His voice was grim. "They did indeed catch her. Lavender hair. Says she's from Illia, and she's come to find someone from Legions." Wallace nodded as Lyn gasped. "Yes, she's lookin' for you. And pretty clueless about life in Sacae, as it were. She walked right up to a Fang member, and asked if he knew anything about Lyn from Legions. He took her, right there, right on the street, he said. A Fang told me the whole story a few hours earlier. Very talkative, he was."

By now, Lyn was raging. She shouted, "Oh, I'll make him talk! I swear, I'll gut any Fang member out there until someone is coward enough to tell me where Florina is!" She slammed her fist on the table.

Several of the men in the corner of the bar looked up. One in a black cloak slowly began to approach Lyn. But Lyn took no notice of this.

"If any of them so much as lay a scratch on Florina, I'll show them the meaning of slaughter!"

Lyn stormed off, leaving Wallace gaping at her. She threw the doors open to the bar, and strode out.

The black-cloaked man followed her out of the bar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kent, Sain, Eliwood and Hector were sitting at a table next to the window. Lyn had just left to order drinks, so the four men were left alone.

"The fight went well earlier today, I assume?" Sain asked, smiling carelessly.

Eliwood nodded. "Yeah, I suppose so. Nothing major happened- just the usual brawl, a punch here, a jab there, knives pulled on occasion- until someone slashed Rath across the stomach, and then Wil pulled the gun."

Sain nodded, stretching-back in his chair. "Sounds good, then. What happened after that?"

Hector grinned. "The usual. They ran like mice from an eagle."

Eliwood looked at Hector. "Is that even an expression?"

"No idea. But at least it makes sense, doesn't it?"

The redhead sighed. "I supp-"

Suddenly, off to their left, they heard a familiar shout. They glanced-over, and saw Lyn pound her fist on the table, and storm out of the bar, slamming the door behind her.

Hector whistled. "Wow. What's gotten into her?"

Eliwood sighed. "It has to be about her friend. We should give her some time to cool off." He looked out the window, and watched her pace around outside, fuming.

Sain looked concerned. "Shouldn't we check on her?"

Kent shook his head. "She can fend for herself. And besides, do you remember the last time you tried to comfort her?"

Sain winced, and his hands moved instinctively to cover the area between his legs. "Yeah." He shivered. "Remind me never to do that again."

All four men laughed, their problems forgotten.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lyn paced back and forth tirelessly. Though it was chilly outside, her blood was boiling. She cursed, storming back and forth, her lips forming oaths and guaranteeing death to anyone who participated in Florina's kidnapping. She was filled with such a blind fury that she didn't notice a cloaked man approach her until it was too late.

Her eyes widened, and her instinctive scream was muffled as a hand clamped over her mouth. She could see her four companions through the bar window, but they all had their backs turned to her. If only she could…

A rough voice whispered into her ear, "So, I heard you were looking for yer friend, eh missy? Well, we got 'er. She's with us, and she's never leaving. If yer nice and quiet-like, we can take ye to her, but ye'll never get back out." She could hear the sneer in his voice.

Suddenly, Eliwood glanced-back through the window, His eyes widened as he saw Lyn, and he jumped-up from his chair, and raced outside.

The other three were instantly behind him, and as they dashed outside, the cloaked man released his grip on Lyn. The door to the bar opened, and five more cloaked men swarmed out of it.

They were instantly upon them. Hector punched one of the cloaked men between the eyes as Eliwood dodged a flashing blade with catlike agility. Lyn was hunting down her initial attacker, chasing him across the street and jumping on him, instantly sending him flying face-first into the pavement. Blood spattered, staining the cement.

She turned him over, glaring into his fear-filled eyes. He moaned and grasped his nose. Blood gushed through his fingers.

"Where's Florina?!"

She could read the pain and fear in his eyes, but she could also see a grin form underneath his bloodstained hands. She heard the click of a switchblade behind her.

She felt it press against her neck.


End file.
